The invention relates to a device for producing a twisted yarn by an integrated spinning and twisting process, comprising a two-for-one twisting spindle with at least two spinning rotors arranged within the yarn balloon formed by the twisting process, for producing the individual threads to be twisted, to which spinning rotors disentangled fiber material is supplied with the respectively correlated fiberfeed tubes which are connected to the fiber material disentangling units.
In such a device, as disclosed in German Patent Document 43 31 801 C1, disentangled fiber material is supplied to two open end spinning rotors mounted within a two-for-one twisting spindle for producing two spun yarns. The two spinning rotors in this context have substantially the function of the otherwise provided supply bobbins of conventional two-for-one twisting spindles, i.e., the individual spun yarns produced by the two spinning rotors are processed in the further course of the method in the same manner and are twisted as if they were pulled off two supply bobbins in the form of individual yarns.
German Patent Document 43 07 296 C1 discloses a conventional two-for-one twisting spindle in which a flowable medium, for example disentangled fiber material carried by an airflow, is supplied at diametrically opposed locations into the space defined by the yarn balloon resulting from the spinning process.
German Patent Document 37 34 544 C2 concerns a feed channel positioned between a fiber material disentangling unit and an open end spinning rotor. The feed channel has a shape that deviates only slightly from a straight line by being slightly angled. A first longitudinal section of this channel tapers in the fiber transport direction so that the air transporting the fibers is accelerated which also accelerates the fibers floating therein so that they are stretched as well as arranged in parallel. Since the fibers have a greater inertia in comparison to air, they cannot reach the same velocity in this first longitudinal section as the air transported therein. For this reason, downstream of the first conically tapering longitudinal section a substantially cylindrical longitudinal section is connected at an obtuse angle in which the air substantially does not change its velocity while the fibers in this longitudinal section undergo an after acceleration. The fibers have the opportunity during this adjustment to the air velocity to stabilize in their position. Overall, the fiber supply channel is designed such that the fibers on their path from the fiber material disentangling unit to the spinning rotors will experience a deflection that is as little as possible.
The invention has the object to configure a device of the aforementioned kind as known from German Patent Document 43 31 801 C1 such that it is as space-conserving as possible so that for a preset machine length as many as possible integrated, respectively, combined spinning and twisting apparatus including the required fiber material disentangling units can be mounted.